


Ways to Say I Love You| Setting Boundaries, Demanding More, Loving Yourself First

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, fuck boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt: “I want someone I can melt around. I want someone who melts around me too…I don’t want this standoffish, unromantic love that you’re offering. I want more than that.”Character: Sirius Black +  Plus size reader (because we all know us plus size darlings have a hard time with shitty people)Notes/Warnings: Angst, also kind of fuck boi teen Sirius because teen boys can be pretty bad and the boy needed to grown and develop to become a man.This was a randomly picked combo using wheel decide, so while I personally put Sirius as less fuck boi than this, I know this does fit some people’s headcanons of young Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, sirius black/plus size reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ways to Say I Love You| Setting Boundaries, Demanding More, Loving Yourself First

“What’s your problem, Y/N?!” Sirius herds you into a empty classroom, away from prying eyes and ears. He never talked to you except in private places, quiet places, place where no one else could see. 

“What’s my problem? _My_ problem? My problem is that you don’t care! You really don’t care! I’m just another person for you to stick your tongue down the throat of! Another person to chase and say you care about, but fail to do anything to show it! You won’t even tell your friends that we’re supposedly dating! It’s like you’re ashamed of me! Is it me? Cause I don’t look like the others?” You gesture to your body: thick thighs, chunky calves, wide hips, and soft body rolls. You knew that most of the people Sirius had been seen with before you were smaller or more athletic, the sort of typically attractive people that people lauded as the best looking in school. You were attractive too. You were deserving of appreciation too. You deserved to feel loved by someone.

“I just want it to me just us, baby.” Sirius tries to pull you closer by the waist, but you slap his hands away and take a bigger step back. You don’t want to be close to him right now, you don’t want him to touch you and you definitely don’t want him to feel entitled to touch you, especially when you’re clearly angry at him. 

“Don’t touch me right now!” You hiss at him, crossing your arms over your chest before taking a deep breath. “Sirius…I want someone I can melt around. I want someone who melts around me too…I don’t want this standoffish, unromantic love that you’re offering. I want more than that. I’m fed up of just being a body to you and if you can’t offer me more than _this_ …then bye. See you later. I deserve better. I don’t want to feel like a hidden object, something you’re ashamed of. So, what’s it going to be?” 

“You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, i’m deadly serious, Sirius. Either we’re together and that involves feelings, people knowing and walking down the corridors together, like partners…or we’re not and we don’t kiss or talk or any of it. It’s over.” You’re fed up of hiding in the shadows, of feel like he’s ashamed of you, of feeling like he doesn’t care, all while kissing him and touching him and giving him everything you can. You put so much into him, give him everything you have to offer and he gives measly portions back. 

“I…” 

You wait..and you wait and you wait…and he’s silent like the words aren’t there. It should be easy to just say he likes you and that he wants to have a real relationship, but it isn’t and the silence speaks loudest to you.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“We’re over, Sirius. This,” You gesture between the two of you,” is over. You don’t care…or at least not enough and I care too much. I deserve better and you can always find someone else to stick your tongue down. I’m sorry…” But you’re really not, you turn and walk out of the classroom. You feel heavy and it’s not easy to say goodbye, to end whatever this thing has been, but you love yourself too much to continue to waste your time on a boy that doesn’t care. 


End file.
